Sous La Pluie
by Rebecca'Sly
Summary: Algumas coisas jamais devem ser experimentadas em demasia. O gosto pode se tornar repulsivo. NymphadoraXPO - Prata no I Challenge de Vampiros do 3v


_Disclaimer: Ninphadora Tonks não me pertence. Nem mesmo qualquer outro personagem de Harry Potter. Mas a Phoebe me pertence._

¹Essa fanfic é paralela a duas outras, While Your Lips Are Still Red, da DarkAngel, no e Endless, das Threecutedolls, no É possível que você não entenda nada se não tiver lido While Your Lips Are Still Red antes, portanto eu aconselho você a aumentar sua cultura vampírica com essa fanfic. Eu realmente insisto que você leia _While_ antes. Você vai se perder se não ler. E, depois, se quiser saber mais sobre a Phoebe, vá a Endless. ;)

http // www . fanfiction . net / s / 3657212 / 1 / While Your Lips Are Still Red

aqui está While, só tirar os espaços

http / www . fictionpress . com / s / 2399178 / 1 /

aqui está endless, com Phoebe, Mel e Lena. mesmo procedimento.

²Essa fanfic é uma femmeslash. Não gosta, não leia.

³Nome descaradamente copiado de um trecho de uma música da Françoise Hardy, La Mer. 

**Sous La Pluie **

- Mas e o seu companheiro, o... Andrew? – ela perguntou enquanto encostava a porta.  
-Ele provavelmente deve achar que estou caçando. Palavras já deixaram de ter sentido entre nós dois, fazendo com que apenas a minha intuição saiba o que ele faz e aonde vai. Tudo isso dá uma falsa impressão de confiança, uma confiança que nós não temos nem em nós mesmos.  
-E isso não é triste?  
-Não. Somos nós, nada mais do que vampiros que acham que se amam. Vampiros que passaram quatrocentos anos juntos e não conseguiram suportar o fato de que nada entre eles é verdadeiro. Tudo que nós temos juntos é apenas superficial.  
-Então é triste, sim. Como pode dizer que não?  
-Pode até ser nostálgico, mas triste não é. Deixou de ser triste há muito tempo.  
-Quanto tempo?  
-Muito tempo...

X.X.X 

-Me conta?  
-Contar o quê?  
-Sua vida. Tudo o que te trouxe aqui. Como você se transformou numa vampira.  
-Mas essa não é o tipo de historia que as pessoas querem ouvir. É curta, triste e sádica.  
-Há todos os tipos de histórias para todos os tipos de pessoas. Como você sabe que eu não quero ouvir a sua?  
-Ninguém quer. E ninguém a ouviu até hoje, exceto Ethan.  
-O Ethan que você fala é...  
-Aquele que mordeu Harry? Sim, é ele. Mas não pense que ele é sem coração só porque transformou Harry. Entenda que vampiros prezam a beleza e, quando a encontram, não conseguem deixar de seguir seus instintos. Bem, a maior parte dos vampiros.  
-Então você não é assim?  
-Eu nunca disse que não era.  
E um sorriso malicioso coloriu a face de Phoebe, enquanto a de Nymphadora empalidecia.

X.X.X 

-Você quer mesmo saber?  
-Claro que quero!  
-Só te digo então, que a minha história não é alegre, nem merece se recontada. É apenas a minha história e provavelmente permanecerá nas sombras por muitos e muitos anos.

X.X.X 

-Ao contrário de Harry, eu realmente quis ser mordida. Eu desejei. E, tudo o que precisei para que tivesse tal desejo realizado foi um pacto e amor.  
-Mas por que você queria ser mordida?  
-Acalme-se, já chegarei lá. Eu era apaixonada por Alex desde criança. Tudo nele sempre foi o que desejei e, com a sua volta depois de um longo tempo afastado da família – Melora é sua irmã, e também minha amiga, por isso eu os conheço desde que somos crianças -, ele voltou, mas como um vampiro e acompanhado de Ethan. Só que ele e Celen acabaram se apaixonando, o que o motivou a mordê-la. Eu não iria desistir de ter Alex, nunca. Então, eu e Melora armamos um plano para que ela fosse transformada em vampira e me transformasse depois. O plano teve sucesso, como pode perceber agora.  
-Mas há uma falha, não há?  
-Claro que sim. Eu jamais tive Alex, exceto por uma noite há quase quinhentos anos. Uma noite que ainda lembro claramente. A noite que tive tudo que sempre quis e também perdi tudo.  
-Vocês dois...?  
Phoebe sorriu e seus olhos pareceram ficar desfocados. Era óbvio que se lembrava da noite.  
-Ah, sim. E, pode parecer idiota, mas foi mágico. Algumas pessoas, quando conseguem o que querem, dizem que a graça se perdeu e desprezam o que conseguiram. Mas eu apenas queria ter Alex, todos os dias e noites. Cada instante sem ele era agonizante. E, logo depois, eu tomei aquela atitude invejosa e covarde. Decidi arrumar um companheiro. E, depois de muita busca, encontrei Andrew. Ele passou a me amar, mas esse amor parece já ter desaparecido há muito tempo. E não houve nada que pudéssemos fazer.  
-E Alex?  
-Eu jamais o tive novamente, e ele jamais descobriu que eu o amava. Eu tenho mentido para todos aqueles que me importo, mentira sobre mentira para aqueles que eu amo, e acho que é melhor assim.   
-Por quê? O sentido do amor não é amar e ser amado em resposta?  
-Pode até ser. Mas para mim, o amor não passa de uma palavra. Uma palavra que me deixou viva pelos séculos.

X.X.X 

-E você, Nymphadora, o que me diz do amor?  
E, pela primeira vez desde sua infância, Tonks não se importou em ser chamada de Nymphadora. Porque seu nome saia daquela boca rubra, que era tão convidativa e suave. Phoebe era uma vampira, afinal de contas. Ela precisava se controlar.  
-O que dizer sobre ele? Se eu amo alguém que parece não ligar mais para mim, não há nada que eu possa fazer ou dizer. Somente deixá-lo em paz, pois parece ser o que ele deseja.  
-Você fala de Remus Lupin, não é?  
-Como sabe?  
-Percebi os olhares que você lançou para ele durante a "aula" de Ethan. Eu não agüento mais ouvir aquela história, por isso presto atenção nas outras pessoas. E você chamou minha atenção. É uma metamorfomaga, sim?   
-Ah, sou. Como descobriu?  
-Seus olhos. Eles se tornam impossivelmente claros quando você o olha. Agora, eles são escuros. Olhos escuros parecem olhos desejosos. Mas quando lança olhares doces, eles parecem adquirir um tom de mel.  
-Ninguém havia percebido isso antes.  
-Ninguém havia olhado para os seus olhos como eu os olhei.

X.X.X 

-Gosto do jeito como você parece uma criança, mas fala como uma mulher. Seus olhos são as únicas coisas que te traem, Phoebe. Se os fechasse, ninguém perceberia que você deixou a infância há muito tempo.  
E, com os dedos, ela fechou os olhos de Phoebe.  
-Ninguém nunca me disse isso.  
-Ninguém nunca te analisou como eu te analisei.

X.X.X 

-Seu sorriso. Ele brilha. Eu poderia jurar que o conheço de algum lugar.  
-Meu sorriso? Mas ele é único.  
-Eu nunca disse que não era.  
E risos ecoaram pela sala, risos de Nymphadora. Ela também gostara do modo como Phoebe falava a palavra "nunca". Parecia que o nunca era uma incerteza, não uma constatação. E era a palavra com o tom mais leve que ela ouvira na voz de Phoebe. 

X.X.X 

-Quanto tempo você passou com ele?  
-Ele quem?  
-Lupin.   
Tonks hesitou antes de responder. Aquela moça era uma estranha, mas seus olhos, grandes orbes azuis, pareciam pedir apenas uma coisa: como era a vida dela.  
-Bem, não tenho certeza. Nós deveríamos estar juntos agora, mas ele mal fala comigo! Essa instabilidade é irritante.  
-Mas você sente falta dele?  
-Não exatamente. Se eu disser que nosso relacionamento era perfeito, estarei mentindo. Era tudo tão... Monótono.  
-Como assim?  
-Ele perguntava se podia me beijar! Era tudo tão educado que se tornou chato. Eu só queria uma surpresa, uma novidade. Eu não me importaria se ele deixasse de ser um falso cavalheiro e se tornasse um homem de verdade. Eu só queria Lupin, o homem por quem eu me apaixonara. Não desejava Remus, alguém que eu sequer conhecia.  
-Ele perguntava se poderia te beijar? – Phoebe sequer segurava o riso – Mas isso é um tanto antiquado, até mesmo para mim, porque se vocês estão juntos e...  
-Eu sei! Não é patético?  
Ambas riam de algo que poderia ser dramático, se não fosse tão ridículo. A sonoridade do riso de Phoebe encantava Nymphadora, era um som indescritível, que poderia parecer ritmado, mas logo perdia a lógica. Possuía tantos tons e volumes e, ao contrário de sua voz, era sempre leve e suave.   
E cada vez mais fascinada pelo sorriso da vampira, Tonks foi se aproximando cada vez mais de Phoebe, até tocar em seus lábios. Os lábios vermelhos que pareciam pintados de sangue, mas não tinham o gosto agridoce daquele líquido, e sim um gosto que todos conhecem. Parecia com o açúcar, com mel. Era doce, como beijo algum já foi. Era compreensível o porquê dos homens beijarem mulheres. Delicado, doce. Mas esse beijo, que se aprofundava cada vez mais, tinha uma urgência não característica, uma urgência que apenas aquelas duas mulheres sentiam.  
Quando Phoebe se afastou, a outra a olhou com estranheza. Como se tivessem retirado um pedaço dela. Mas logo pareceu cair em si, adquirindo um olhar apreensivo.  
-Isso é certo?  
-Eu nunca disse que era.  
E mais um sorriso se formou no rosto de Phoebe, um sorriso que aumentou a apreensão em Tonks. Lá estavam as presas da vampira. Ela havia esquecido completamente. O frio no toque dela não parecia mais tão irreal.  
-Por que o medo? Eu jamais lhe faria algo. A menos que me pedisse, é claro.  
-Então você não é como Ethan.  
Não era uma pergunta.  
Phoebe rolou os olhos.  
Agora, quem sorriu primeiro foi Nymphadora. Ela desejava imensamente beijar Phoebe. Sua boca, seus dentes. Suas presas. E seus lábios foram de encontro aos dentes incrivelmente brancos da vampira, sentiu os caninos, sentiu novamente os lábios. Ela desejava cada parte, cada pensamento, cada anseio daquela mulher incompreendida.   
Tudo nela parecia lhe chamar, tudo que ela passou parecia aumentar seu desejo por ela. O fato de conhecê-la de um modo que nem alguns de seus amigos a conheciam deixava Tonks parecer vê-la inteiramente. Ela era uma vampira que mentia há cinco séculos, cada vez sobre mais coisas e para mais pessoas, e ela jamais deixara sua máscara cair. E Phoebe parecia não se importar com o fato de não poder deixar de mentir. Ela era fascinante. E seus lábios eram como a seda. Seu toque era absurdamente macio, mas frio. Tão frio quanto o gelo, mas tão reconfortante quanto o toque de uma mãe a sua filha. Era delicado. Era fascinante. Era fascinante como ela, como o gelo, como o toque das rosas e como a noite. Como Phoebe, por ela ser aquela mulher tão complexa escondida dentro atrás da crueza de um rosto de criança. Como o gelo, que é frágil, mutável e invencível por ser tão indiferente. Como o toque das rosas, que pode ser suave e gentil em suas pétalas, assim como pode ser afiado e cruel em seus espinhos. E como a noite que as encobria, que as escondia. Que possibilitava aquele momento. 

X.X.X 

-Talvez eu não devesse ter feito isso...  
Tonks parecia um pouco preocupada e ligeiramente arrependida, o que não passou despercebido a Phoebe.  
-Você se arrepende?  
-Não, mas foi algo tão impulsivo e...  
-E se eu tivesse te pedido para me dar um beijo?  
A vampira lançou um sorriso, só para provocar Tonks.  
-Se você tivesse me pedido, eu jamais teria feito.  
Mas o rosto delas não estava sério, apenas descontraído. Risonho. Phoebe não ria assim há muito, muito tempo... Estar com Nymphadora a deixava tão... Leve. Talvez por não exigir aquela máscara constante. Ela estava sendo ela mesma e aquilo era bom. Fazia falta.  
Fazia alguma falta para alguém que mentia por vontade própria? 

X.X.X 

Ela pegou a mão de Tonks, a puxando para fora, pela porta de vidro da sacada. O céu estava escuro, muito escuro. As estrelas foram apagadas. O céu só brilhava fracamente na lua, que era apenas uma fina marca na escuridão. As nuvens que anunciavam uma tempestade eram tão negras quanto o céu. Elas se misturavam ao infinito. Elas escondiam as estrelas, para que apenas elas próprias pudessem desfrutar da visão dos pontos brilhantes. Elas eram egoístas, privando aqueles que não poderiam ver o sol de ver as estrelas. Esse era o pensamento de Phoebe durante os séculos. Durante as noites escuras.  
Um trovão ecoou nos céus, como um sino ecoa numa igreja. Tonks estremeceu, talvez pelo frio, talvez pelo trovão. Ou talvez ela só não gostasse de tempestades.  
-Você não gosta de tempestades?  
-Não.   
-Quer voltar para dentro?  
-Não. Vai que eu comece a gostar delas?  
Um beijo, um risada, tudo se misturou. Elas só queriam uma a outra. Apenas o querer, apenas naquela noite. Ninguém se importaria, ninguém saberia. Jamais seria amor, seria apenas uma lembrança. Uma lembrança de risos e beijos.

X.X.X 

Um pingo gigantesco atingiu a bochecha de Phoebe, respingando em Tonks. Ambas olharam para cima, quase que automaticamente. Mais gotas começaram a cair a uma velocidade espantosa do céu.   
-Eu já gosto delas.  
-Eu sei. Eu também passei a gostar.  
-Eu achei que gostasse. Eu não sabia que você não gostava.  
-Eu nunca disse que gostava.  
-E de mim, você gosta?  
Antes de juntar seus lábios aos dela, Phoebe murmurou, para que a chuva não ouvisse.  
-Não é óbvio?

X.X.X 

Elas estavam completamente molhadas, suas roupas extremamente pesadas, se beijando na sacada.  
Mas quem disse que aquilo era ruim?  
A tempestade durara um bom tempo, com uma força espantosa. Não que elas tenham notado o tempo que se passou ou a chuva que caiu, se podiam se focar na boca uma da outra. Elas se convidaram várias vezes para entrar, mas sempre voltavam para fora antes de conseguir fazê-lo.  
Agora, apenas garoava.  
-Eu amo os seus lábios.  
-Por quê?  
-Porque eles parecem estar cobertos de sangue, mas têm gosto de mel.   
-Mas o mel se torna repulsivo se provado em excesso.  
-Eu sei. Eu sei...

X.X.X 

-Você... Você inventou tudo isso... Toda a sua história, todos os seus sentimentos. Você sabe que algum dia terá que contar tudo isso, não sabe?  
-Eu evito ao máximo esse tipo de pensamento.  
-Mas, por quê? Por que você não pode simplesmente falar tudo?  
-Ia mudar toda a minha vida. E eu não desejo mudanças.   
-Phoebe, será que mesmo depois de cinco séculos você ainda não entendeu? Você vai viver para sempre. _Para sempre _. Tem idéia da dimensão dessas palavras? Você verá primaveras e jamais poderá admirar as flores brilhando durante o dia. Sentirá verões, mas jamais participará deles. Você sentirá a neve no inverno, mas não verá como ela irá derreter. Você verá as folhas no outono, mas não verá como elas voam com o vento e o sol. Você vai continuar a viver, e as chances desse segredo continuar a viver junto são mínimas. Segredos não existem, Phoebe.  
-Eu sei. Mas rezo para estar errada.  
E lágrimas, grossas e vermelhas se misturaram à chuva que caía fraca no rosto dela. As lágrimas de Phoebe eram feitas de sangue, constatou Tonks ao, delicadamente, limpá-las do rosto da vampira. Não queria que o sangue maculasse a perfeição que existia naquela mulher. Nada poderia maculá-la. Nem o sangue, nem as suas mentiras.

X.X.X 

A tempestade parara totalmente, mas o céu continuava escuro. Não havia chovido o suficiente.  
-Você quer que chova?  
-Eu já não me importo. Eu gosto da chuva.  
-Eu também.  
-Você percebeu que vai chover novamente? Daqui uma ou duas horas, provavelmente. Outro temporal vai acontecer e vai limpar o céu. As estrelas mal terão tempo de aparecer novamente, porque o sol irá nascer logo em seguida. E a aurora terá um esplendor maior do que nos outros dias, porque haverá triunfado sobre a chuva.  
-Como você sabe disso?  
-Eu vejo isso há tanto tempo... Embora você não necessite saber as razões.  
-Por quê?  
-Porque você não iria querê-las.  
-E o que eu quero?  
-Não sei.  
-Nem eu. E você, o que quer?  
-Eu quero ver o nascer do sol novamente. Nem que seja por uma última vez.  
-Há quanto tempo você deseja isso?  
-Desde que me tornei uma vampira.  
Nymphadora a abraçou.

X.X.X 

A chuva recomeçara. O barulho das gotas batendo no telhado podia ser ouvido em toda a casa. Casas de madeira.  
-A gente vai se ver de novo?  
-Provavelmente não.  
-Eu esperava isso. Mas não é como se eu não estivesse decepcionada.  
-É que... Simplesmente não dá. Mas eu gostaria de te ver de novo, Nymphadora, com toda a certeza.  
-Eu vou sentir a sua falta.  
-Mas eu não vou embora amanhã.  
-Eu estou falando de você, não daquela que eu encontrei na reunião ontem. Estou falando daquela que conheci na sala que deixamos agora há pouco.  
-Não se preocupe. Ambas sentirão a sua falta.  
E ela deu um beijo na testa de Tonks, antes de se virar e ir para o seu quarto.

X.X.X 

Uma caixa de madeira escura estava sobre o cobertor da cama que Phoebe dividia com Andrew. Ele provavelmente não havia a visto, pois se tivesse, já estaria aberta. Era pequena, com uma fita de cetim turquesa a lacrando. Um envelope estava preso no laço da fita. Endereçado a ela.

_Phoebe ___

_Não esqueça que quando o sol triunfa sobre a tempestade ele nasce com todo o seu brilho. __  
__Quando a mulher mais bela de um baile de máscaras revela seu rosto, ela se torna ainda mais interessante. ___

_No momento que decidir ser sincera, lembre-se de mim. Mesmo que eu já esteja morta. Lembre-se de mim. ___

_Nymphadora Tonks _

O laço foi desfeito com pressa, a fita caiu no assoalho de madeira. A tampa da caixa deslizou, revelando um livro e uma máscara.   
A máscara era de prata, os detalhes eram tantos e tão delicados, feitos tão minuciosamente que a fazia parecer frágil. Cobria metade do seu rosto, e parecia realmente ter sido feita para ela, pois imitava com perfeição os traços da sua face, quase dispensando a fita negra nas laterais para prendê-la na cabeça. A prata realçava de um modo quase sobrenatural os seus olhos azuis. Era uma peça lindíssima.  
O livro continha fotografias. Fotografias bruxas do nascer do sol. Ela fechou os olhos para segurar suas lágrimas. Desgraçada! Era tão... Delicado. Amável. Generoso. Não havia nada no mundo que ela pudesse retribuir. Aquilo era impagável. Ela sempre seria grata à Tonks.

_Não se preocupe. Eu não poderia lembrar de outra pessoa se não você._


End file.
